Saving Faith
Saving Faith is the tenth episode of the ninth season of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship, and the 137th overall. It is based on the LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episode of the same name and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode, Father Knows Beast. When a strange dragon crash-lands in Ponyville and claims to be Spike's father, Spike is willing to do anything for his "dad" to learn how to be a "real" dragon. Lloyd and his team plot to take control of the Oni Titan. Meanwhile in the First Realm, the Ninja and the princesses fall into Iron Baron's clutches and an old master returns. Plot The birth of being kind The episode begins in a flashback as depicted in Rainbow Dash's story in "How to Build a Dragon". When Fluttershy was a little filly, she was very shy and the weakest flier in her summer flight camp. After failing at an attempt to fly through some cloud rings, two male Pegasi start making fun of her. Fluttershy calls it "the most humiliating moment of her life." Suddenly, Rainbow Dash lands in between Fluttershy and the bullies, telling them to leave her alone. The bullies and Dash agree to a race to determine who's the "big shot." Fluttershy, standing on another cloud, waves a checkered flag to start the race. As they take off, Fluttershy is knocked off her cloud and into free fall. Unable to fly, she keeps falling until a dense swarm of butterflies gently carries her to the ground. She had never been near the ground before and so had never seen butterflies before, but she finds them and the surrounding meadows beautiful. She starts singing to express her admiration of the little creatures and sights in this new world. At the end of her song, there is a loud bang in the sky, accompanied by an enormous expanding rainbow-colored ring. The bang frightens the animals, and they run for cover. Fluttershy kindly calms the quaking animals, discovering her innate ability to communicate with animals on a "different level." This earns her the cutie mark of three pink butterflies. Mistaké's true form Taking place directly where the last episode ended, with Skylor "captured" and Mistaké posing as Harumi before the real Harumi shows up. The true Harumi unveils that the other is an Oni in disguise, to which Killow restrains her. Mistaké and the Overlord denounce one another, with the Overlord challenging her to show her true self. Mistaké then transforms into her true Oni form, and viciously fights the Overlord. A battle breaks out, with Skylor attempting to absorb the Overlord's element, which she eventually does after Mistaké creates a smokescreen to deceive the Overlord. She reveals that her real name is Shadowmageddon, making the Overlord worried. Skylor leaps from the tower and onto a passing hot air balloon, while the Overlord kills Mistaké off-screen. Meanwhile, at the School of Spinjitzu, the Young Ninja were told by the students that the Colossus is going to attack the school. They were a bit worried, but Damien suggest that if they struggle to control the Colossus, they were most likely to fail. Caralisa imitates the students to not get panic, but still they were panicked about the Colossus. Having no choice, the Young Ninja went to seek the Resistance. Fly like a dragon Outside the Castle of Friendship, where Spike practices more complicated flying maneuvers with Starlight Glimmer's guidance. However, much like she remembers Twilight's first attempts at advanced flying, Spike's attempts are clumsy and unbalanced, causing him to frequently crash. When he wonders why Twilight's flying advice is not working, the observing Smolder says it is because Starlight is teaching him to fly like a pony, not a dragon. Under Smolder's instruction, Spike learns to fly more skillfully and gracefully. Spike thanks Smolder for her help, and Smolder comments that her tips are beginner's techniques that young dragons are usually taught by their parents. Later, Starlight approaches Spike in his bedroom and wonders if his being raised by ponies instead of dragons has negatively affected his development. However, Spike is preoccupied with making a "thank-you" pillow for Smolder as thanks for her flying lessons. An unexpected arrival Spike gives Smolder the throw pillow he made for her, but Smolder is puzzled by the gift because dragons do not typically use pillows. All of a sudden, something plummets out of the sky and crashes into the ground near them. When the smoke clears, it is revealed to be a portly adult dragon with lime green scales named Sludge. As a result of his crash in Ponyville, Sludge suffers a broken arm and sprained wings. Sludge dismisses Spike and Smolder at first for being much younger, but upon seeing his difficulty walking and flying, Spike helps him back to Twilight's castle. The Mane Six meet Sludge in the castle throne room and offer to let him stay and recover until he gets back on his feet. Sludge initially refuses to accept help from ponies, but the Mane Six and Spike insist. They mend his broken arm, give him a comfortable room to sleep in, and assist in his physical rehabilitation, much of which he spends pigging out on food and gems. After he makes a full recovery, Sludge thanks Starlight and her friends for all they have done for him. He comments how lucky Spike is to have such great friends, and Spike says ever since he was orphaned as an egg, they have become more than just his friends—they are his family. Sludge, pleased to see how much Spike has thrived in a non-dragon environment, confesses that his arrival in Ponyville was no accident. He reveals that he was specifically searching for Spike. Father dearest The Mane Six are shocked to learn that Sludge is Spike's father, and Spike is ecstatic to finally meet one of his birth parents. In the castle throne room, Spike asks Sludge why he was abandoned as an egg. Sludge explains that soon after Spike's mother laid his egg, she was tasked by Dragon Lord Torch to scout for the dragons' next Great Migration path. This would keep her away from the Dragon Lands for years, and feeling Spike deserved to know his mother, Sludge ventured out to search for her. Sludge's search eventually brought him to the Land of Scale Collectors, a region of Equestria comprised of several floating island prisons and occupied by dragon hunters. When Sludge was caught, he turned himself over to the hunters instead of giving up Spike's egg, and he spent years in captivity not knowing what became of Spike or his mother. Despite Sludge's heartbreaking story, Spike says all that matters is that they are together again. Spike has a long list of things he has always wanted to do with his father, and Sludge eagerly agrees to do them all with him if it would make him happy. The two play buckball, exchange Hearth's Warming presents, and bake cupcakes together. However, Sludge appears largely disinterested in the father-son activities and hogs all the cupcakes for himself. No joking matter, regaining memories In the First Realm, Wu wants the Ninja to rescue Faith. He quotes his father, urging them to "have faith", and they head off despite their objections. They find her buried in the ground from her neck downwards. Wu approaches her, she tries to warn him by mumbling. Wu removes the gag, but quickly realize it's a trap, and are captured by the Dragon Hunters. As the hunters celebrate their victory, the Ninja and the princesses banter to relieve the stress of the situation. Baron taunts Faith who reveals to the hunters that Iron Baron is only using them, she states he lied about the Oni and possibly killed his allies to get the Dragonbone Blade. Baron quells any growing rebellion, threatening his own forces, and electrocutes the Ninja, the princesses and their allies. In doing so, Wu has an epiphany and suddenly regains all his memories, from his youth up to being lost to time. He breaks free and confronts the Dragon Hunters. Baron negotiates with Wu, claiming that if he finds the Dragon Armor—which can purportedly control the Firstbourne—he'll let them return to Ninjago and Equestria. Wu agrees, and departs with Baron. How to be a real dragon When Spike asks Sludge what he wants to do next, Sludge says he is fine with doing whatever Spike wants. He mentions, however, that if he were in Spike's living situation, he would spend all his time acting like a real dragon instead of a dragon raised by ponies. When Spike brings up these concerns with Starlight, Sludge corrects his insensitive remarks by saying he wishes he and Spike had more in common. At Starlight's suggestion, Sludge decides to show Spike some new ways to bring out his inner dragonhood. Through the song Just Can't Be a Dragon Here, Sludge teaches Spike how to live like a dragon raised in the Dragon Lands, including getting rid of all his usual castle comforts, renouncing sugary pony-made foods, and even abandoning cleanliness and good hygiene. He also tells Spike to gather everything pony-related that he once enjoyed and give them to Sludge so that he won't be burdened by them. As Spike leaves to collect more "cushy pony stuff", Sludge makes himself comfortable in Spike's bedroom. The next morning, Starlight finds Sludge sleeping in Spike's bed, and Spike arrives with more pony food for Sludge, having spent the previous night outdoors. Later, Starlight and her friends find Spike giving Sludge a pedicure in the castle throne room. Starlight starts to worry that Sludge is just taking advantage of Spike, but Spike is happy to do whatever his father asks for the sake of embracing his inner dragon. He also accuses Starlight of being jealous that he has a real parent now and doesn't need her anymore, breaking Starlight's heart. Spike's real family Some time later, while skipping rocks in the pond, Smolder finds Spike sleeping outside the School of Friendship. He explains that he was sleeping outside like dragons typically do, but Smolder mentions how contradictory this is since she herself lives inside the school dorms. When Spike explains what Sludge is making him do, Smolder thinks Sludge is treating Spike like a servant instead of a son. Later, Sludge finds Spike packing things up in his bedroom. Spike says that since Starlight doesn't approve of Sludge living in the castle, he and Sludge will move somewhere else, much to Sludge's dismay. Smolder then arrives, having found a very uncomfortable cave where Spike and Sludge can live together. Sludge starts to panic and says he still has much to teach Spike about being a real dragon, but Spike says Sludge has already taught him so much. As he and Spike fight over a pillow, Sludge confesses that he is not Spike's father and only pretended to be in order to live a life of castle luxury. Spike is heartbroken by this deception, but Sludge argues that he simply did what any other dragon would have done in the same situation—a point of view that Smolder strongly disagrees with. As Sludge takes his leave, Smolder sympathizes with Spike's struggles of finding out who he really is. He approaches Starlight in the castle library, explains what happened with Sludge, and apologizes for snapping at her earlier. Starlight allows Spike to travel to the Dragon Lands more often to learn more about himself, but Spike says he already knows who his real family is. Fighting over control The Colossus attacks the School and the students are deeply panicked. Just then, a group of young warriors came to aid them and finally evacuate in time. Before the Colossus hits the School, Nelson uses his purple Energy to protect the school compounds. With the students are saved from the Colossus rampage to the school, the Young Ninja went to the building where they have to struggle for the Colossus. Skylor returns to The Resistance's base, where she informs the others that Mistaké didn't make it. They then realize the Sons of the Overlord followed her, and retreat to the rooftop. From there, Skylor uses the Overlord's element to try and control the Colossus. She eventually "succeeds", as it starts moving towards them, but realizes the Overlord is moving it. The two struggle for control of the behemoth, and at the last second Skylor stops it from destroying the building they're on. The Young Ninja came to aid Skylor, but the Colossus was ultimately attacking them as well. She turns it against the Overlord, fighting Killow and Ultra Violet and destroying the Oni Mask of Deception. The Colossus begins to scale Borg Tower, prompting Harumi to warn the Overlord of the impending threat; he refuses to leave, and Harumi flees. As the Colossus tries to scale all over Ninjago City, the Young Ninja follow Harumi. The Young Ninja and Harumi escape the tower and uses a zip line to reach a nearby building. While inside, the Colossus crashes into the building, rendering it unstable. They finds a family trying to flee, in a similar fashion to her family's separation during the attack of the Great Devourer, and remembering how the Ninja were able to escape the Royal Palace, moments before destruction. Feeling unbearable guilt, the Young Ninja help the family exit the building through a fire escape, but before they can leave themselves, the exit is blocked by rubble. They urge the family to leave, and head to the rooftop. Skylor stops struggling for control of the Colossus after the Overlord's element poisons her. The Overlord suddenly loses control, and the Colossus crashes into the building Harumi is on, making its collapse inevitable. The Young Ninja and Harumi are horrified, but accept that they can't save herself as she shares a look with Lloyd, who sadly watches her predicament. The building then collapses, with Harumi dying in the process and believing that the Young Ninja must have died. The Overlord cries out in fury and grief, before declaring that Lloyd can have Ninjago but in ruins. Suddenly, a light from the six elements glow as they have friendship and loyalty in one another, meaning that they have unlocked their True Potential. The Resistance congratulates the Young Ninja for their sacrifice, but Kimberly revealed that Harumi is dead. Lloyd makes a furious speech to swore revenge on the Overlord, which is why Damien said "that's why he never lets actors go off-script." As Lloyd, Nya and the Young Ninja debate how to help Skylor, Dareth points out that the Colossus is on its way. Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Caralisa - Dewyn Dalton *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Daddy No Legs - Ian James Corlett *Damien - Cole Howard *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Faith - Kathleen Barr *Felix - Giles Panton *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Iron Baron - Brian Drummond *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Jet Jack - Rhona Rees *Kai - Vincent Tong *Killow - Garry Chalk *Kimberly - Shannon-Chan Kent *Nelson - David Reynolds *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Mistaké/Shadowmageddon - Tabitha St. Germain *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Princess Cadance - Britt McKillip *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Sludge - Dave Pettitt *Smolder - Shannon-Chan Kent *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *SotO Rider - Vincent Tong *Son - Kai Emmet *Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zachary - Gavin Langelo *Zane - Brent Miller Songs *So Much More to Me *Just Can't Be a Dragon Here Transcript *Saving Faith (transcript) Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Borg Tower ***School of Spinjitzu *Equestria **Ponyville ***Castle of Friendship ***School of Friendship **Dragon Lands **Land of Scale Collectors (flashback) *Realm of Oni and Dragons **Desert Differences between this episode, the original Ninjago episode and MLP episode "Father Knows Beast" *Like the previous episode, Starlight Glimmer is absent in the original MLP episode. *The Young Ninja sought to help Harumi to bring the family evacuate home safely. *Clips from "The Jade Princess" and "What Lies Beneath" were used in the Young Ninja's flashback. *One of the scene includes the students getting evacuated from the school. *Lloyd did not make a furious speech to swore revenge on the Overlord in the original Ninjago episode. *Mistaké reveals her Oni name is Shadowmageddon. Trivia *This is the second episode to have the word "Faith" in the title. The first is "Leap of Faith". *Harumi and Mistaké both get killed in this episode. The Young Ninja are also nearly killed, but they were saved when unlocking their True Potential. *Interestingly, Harumi dies still believing that the original Ninja, Wu, and the alicorns were killed after Destiny's Bounty was destroyed. *Prior to Harumi's death, she seemed to have realized what Lloyd said to her in "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria" as she saved the life of a boy and his parents who would’ve most likely met the same fate as her. **The Overlord actually showed sadness and anger when he witnessed Harumi's death. This also caused him to genuinely want the city's destruction. **Lloyd also looked concerned and sad when he saw Harumi die, despite all she had done to him, implying that he still had feelings for her. From how Harumi gazed at Lloyd, it is safe to assume that she may have wanted Lloyd to see that despite it being too late for her, she had at least a piece of redemption, out of a desire for him not to hate her, implying his feelings for her were mutual after all. *The Young Ninja's fate before the building collapse until they were saved is later forward to the Ninja and the Mane Six's fate in "Sun and Lava", before Starlight Glimmer and P.I.X.A.L. saved them from the lava. *The Young Ninja finally have their power of Friendship due to the sacrifice they saved. The fate is left unclear, but the Young Ninja have realised that they have the inner light to unlock the power within, as what Twilight said to them and the Young Six in "What Lies Beneath". **This foreshadows the Young Six gaining the Magic of Friendship, in two episodes later. *In Sludge's story, it is revealed that he gave the egg to someone to take care of, as Sludge was in exile at the Land of the Scale Collectors. **In the same story, Mount Aris is seen. **Klugetown is also mentioned during his story. *Spike's Rarity doll from "Stiix Sweet Stiix" and "The Times They Are a Changeling" appears in this episode, and it was finally thrown by Spike. *The boy and father in the family who Harumi saved were last seen in the Sons of the Overlord episode "Snake Jaguar." **The family Harumi saved before her death all had the old hairstyles of the Ninja but in different colors, in which the father had Jay's old hair, the mother had Nya's old hair, and the son having Cole's old hair. *This episode marks the first time an Oni's true face is seen. **Interestingly enough, it looks like Garmadon's body after he was struck by the lightning and banished to the Underworld. This might mean that when the Lightning struck him, it brought out the Oni side of him as his Oni side was stronger due to his corruption. **This theory makes sense because Tommy Andreasen said that after he was bitten, his powers were unbalanced. Destruction may have been stronger than Creation because of the unbalance by the Devourer's venom. *Mistaké's last words are her long-time catchphrase, "Never heard of it." *Mistaké reveals that her Oni name is Shadowmageddon, a portmanteau on the word "Armageddon" and "Shadow", like how Jay said "Garmageddon" in "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria". *Wu regains his long lost memories. Several flashbacks were shown and have been remastered matching the new developed animation that began in Season 8. *This is (so far) the last appearance of both Mistaké and Harumi. *This is the first episode a Ninja unlocks their True Potential since "Curseworld - Part II". Errors *Kathleen Barr's name is misspelled in the credits as "Katleen Barr." Gallery Saving_Faith_Title_Card.png|Title card